Makna Dari Sebuah Rumah
by Laynri
Summary: "Bagiku, rumah adalah tempat dimana ada kau yang akan menyambutku.. hanya kita berdua." Mukuro POV/AU


Sambil memegang secarik kertas yang semakin lusuh dan sarat garis-garis lipatan seiring dengan genggamannya yang (tanpa dia sendiri sadari mungkin?) mengeras. Diam-diam, aku memperhatikannya.

_**(Jangan menangis.. Kau punya tempat pulang**_

_**Kau "masih" punya pilihan tempat untuk pulang**_

_**Aku—)**_

Kemudian aku memejamkan mata singkat, menghampirinya.

"Kurasa tidak ada salahnya kita berdua menetap disini, hanya kita berdua."

"Rumah kita? Untuk selamanya?"

"Tidak selamanya, hanya sampai waktu kita bertemu dengan malam takkan ada lagi."

* * *

**- Makna Dari Sebuah Rumah -**

**.**

**KHR © Akira Amano**

**Makna Dari Sebuah Rumah © ...**

**.**

* * *

Tsunayoshi.

Ketika kami—aku, Tsunayoshi, dan lima orang _guardian _(julukan untuk kami, para serdadu perang tambahan) yang lain–akhirnya dapat berpulang setelah dua bulan lebih menjalani misi menjadi bagian dari pasukan dalam perang yang rasanya seperti hitungan tahun berjalan ditambah beberapa hari menikmati dingin yang ekstrem hingga nyaris meremukkan tulang dalam sekali hembusan. Kami pulang dengan sedikit rasa syukur karena perang setidaknya sudah usai untuk saat ini. Dan kami bertujuh yang baru saling mengenal dalam perang berhasil bertahan hidup.

Tapi tetap, dalam benakku.. rasa lega itu ada lebih karena seorang Tsunayoshi masih terlihat hidup tanpa kurang suatu apa di kedua bola mataku. Jujur saja, keberadaanya begitu memiliki arti hanya dalam dua bulan kami bertatap muka. Mungkin karena keberadaanya sendiri yang unik, satu diantara tiga orang dari daratan Asia yang seharusnya menikmati hijaunya kampung halaman yang belum tersentuh tangan dari dewa perang justru kini terdampar dalam merah darah perang di Eropa dan juga seperti mata kananku yang kututupi dengan _eyepatch _(dua orang lagi juga satu rombongan dengan kami) dan lucunya, dia tidak terlihat seperti rekan-rekannya yang berambut hitam, berkulit kuning, dan bermata tajam.

Sepanjang perjalanan di kereta yang terasa monoton itu, diantara para _guardian_ termasuk aku sendiri. Hanya Tsunayoshi yang tidak sekalipun menunjukkan wajah lelah sambil memandangi bulan sabit yang menggantung bebas di singgasana langit dimana terlukis warna perpaduan biru gelap dan hitam. Sambil memegang secarik kertas yang semakin lusuh dan sarat garis-garis lipatan seiring dengan genggamannya yang (tanpa dia sendiri sadari mungkin?) mengeras. Diam-diam, aku memperhatikannya.

_**(—rambut dan mata berwarna cokelat, seperti makanan manis yang dirindukan kala kecil**_

_**Tubuh dengan tinggi di bawah rata-rata seorang serdadu perang**_

_**Kulit yang menggelap tapi terlihat cantik terlepas dari gangguan luka dan perban yang menandai identitasnya**_

_**Itulah dia.)**_

Yang aku tahu, di kertas yang sedang ia pegang itu pastilah terdapat inisial TSA. Kode singkat untuk namanya, Tsunayoshi Sawada. Kira-kira saat perang belum terlalu intens dan aku hanya memandangnya dari kejauhan; ia memberitahuku nama lengkapnya dalam acara makan malam singkat bersama prajurit-prajurit lain yang kini berada dalam kenangan dan penggalan nama, dan saat berbotol-botol anggur tergeletak tanpa isi dan hanya tinggal kami berdua yang masih terjaga. Kami bertukar lebih banyak lagi cerita. Mulai dari masa kecil yang memalukan hingga sang pujaan hati yang ia banggakan dengan semu merah di kedua pipinya sambil melambaikan kertas satu-satunya penghubung mereka berdua.

"Namanya Kyoko.. lihat, dia cantik bukan?"

Daripada kekasih, aku lebih merasa sedang melihat saudara perempuannya.

Berambut kecokelatan walau tidak seindah milik Tsunayoshi, dan bermata madu. Manis, tapi biasa saja.

"Lumayan.. kufufufu.." lalu dia memukul punggungku pelan, layaknya teman akrab.

Ah, betapa beruntungnya dia yang bisa bercerita begitu bebasnya karena pengaruh anggur yang mendominasi. Sedangkan aku saat itu hanya terdiam mendengarkan—sial sekali punya tubuh yang tahan terhadap minuman beralkohol itu._ Dan juga hati yang selalu berdetak lebih cepat saat kau ada._

**_. . . ._**

Tsunayoshi tidak lagi memegang kertas itu, dimasukkannya ke dalam saku _blazer_ yang warnanya tampak lebih memudar dari yang dulu kuingat dan kembali memandangi bulan yang semakin bersinar, malam semakin larut ditandai dengan gelapnya pemandangan di luar bahkan hamparan rumput dan pepohonan menyatu dalam gelap yang membungkus penghujung hari.

Rekan-rekanku yang lain bahkan sudah terlelap ke alam mimpinya masing-masing, kecuali dia yang sedari tadi kuperhatikan dan juga diriku sendiri. Pun suasana gerbong kereta mulai hening. Dengan perlahan dan hati-hati—mengingat penerangan dari lampu minyak tidak banyak membantu penglihatan—aku melangkah dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Tsunayoshi."

Kemudian ia menoleh ke arahku, tersenyum tipis.

"Kau tidak tidur?"

Tsunayoshi menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Mukuro... menurutmu apakah perang benar-benar telah usai?"

"Entah.." _–tentu saja perang belum usai, Tsunayoshi. Belum. _"Aku tidak tahu.." ia memfokuskan matanya padaku, cukup lama. Sedangkan aku memilih untuk duduk bersandar dan mencoba menerawang, berimajinasi entah ke mana—

"Rindukah kau akan rumah, Mukuro-_kun_?"

—Ah.

"Aku tentu mempunyai tempat tinggal untuk dinamakan sebagai rumah..

Tapi jika rumah yang kau sebut adalah tempat dimana akan ada yang menyambutmu, maka jawabannya adalah tidak."

"Ah, begitu.. maaf telah bertanya."

Kemudian hening.

"Kurasa aku juga tidak.. aku mungkin akan tinggal di markas."

"Kau ingin ikut berperang lagi?" Aku menatapnya tajam, dan nampaknya ia menyadarinya.

"Mungkin tak ada salahnya." Ia menghela napas dan melemparkan pandangan ke luar jendela—ke arah bulan. "Karena kini aku juga sudah tidak mempunyai tempat untuk pulang."

Untuk pertama kalinya, setetes air mata mengalir di wajahnya yang selalu terlihat bahagia.. walau hanya sebelah matanya yang mengeluarkan cairan sebening kristal itu.

"Kau tahu, Mukuro... gadis yang dulu pernah kuceritakan padamu—

_**(—hentikan, aku lelah mendengar ceritamu tentang gadis itu.. **_

_**Kapan bibirmu itu akan berhenti.. lalu melantunkan satu kata tentang diriku?)**_

—Kyoko.. dia.. dia tewas.. satu-satunya tempatku pulang.. satu-satunya alasan kenapa aku berjuang.. sudah tidak ada.."

Untuk pertama kalinya pula, aku ditekan rasa senang dan duka yang begitu kuat setelahnya.

_**(Jangan menangis.. Kau punya tempat pulang**_

_**Kau "masih" punya pilihan tempat untuk pulang**_

_**Aku—)**_

_**. . . .**_

Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya mendorongku sampai sejauh ini.

Apa yang membuatku tertarik padanya sampai seperti detik ini.

Ketika aku memeluknya, disaat yang lain tertidur.

Disaat seorang Tsunayoshi menangis, aku justru memeluknya dengan maksud menghibur. Dan juga dengan rasa bahagia.

Huh, sepertinya ada yang tidak beres dengan otakku.

Dan aku tetap memeluknya tanpa membisikkan sepatah kata pun sambil membenamkan wajah ke lehernya, berusaha membuatnya merasa bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Mu-Mukuro..."

Aku memilih untuk mengabaikannya sejenak, dan tetap memeluknya seperti ini.

Tapi nampaknya ia memang tidak ingin berlama-lama dalam posisi itu, Ditepukkannya tangan kecilnya ke punggungku dengan sekuat tenaga yang jujur mampu memberi efek rasa sakit yang lumayan hingga mau tidak mau aku melepas pelukanku.

"Apa?" Aku kembali memandangnya tajam.

"Tidak ada apa-apa.. aku hanya.. kaget.." Tsuna memandangku lekat dan cukup lama.

Sesosok wanita asing dengan jubah yang sudah robek di beberapa bagian mendatangi kami berdua dan meletakkan sebotol anggur dan sepiring roti dingin sebelum kembali berlalu.

"Pfft.." Kami berdua berusaha menahan tawa.

"Ada-ada saja..." ujar Tsuna spontan. Aku hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala menyetujui ucapannya. Sejujurnya aku sedang tidak berminat untuk minum, tapi demi mencairkan suasana kupikir ada baiknya minum setenggak—atau mungkin dua—anggur untuk hari ini.

"Kau mau minum, Tsunayoshi?" Aku mengulurkan botol anggur itu ke arahnya, kupikir ia akan menolak tawaranku. Tapi siapa sangka, Ia setuju dan langsung meminum tanpa ragu.

Syukurlah suasana diantara kami sudah tidak sekaku tadi. Walau kami mencoba untuk fokus pada kegiatan masing-masing hingga pagi menjelang.

Dia bercerita dan aku mendengarkan—persis seperti dulu.

**. . . .**

Kereta yang kami semua tumpangi akhirnya berhenti di stasiun Siena. Kepalaku terasa terlalu berat untuk fokus, namun aku memutuskan untuk turun karena perjalanan kembali ke markas hanya tinggal beberapa jam dengan berjalan kaki dari stasiun tersebut.

Ya, aku memutuskan untuk ikut kembali ke markas, bersama Tsunayoshi.

Aku mencoba membangunkan Tsunayoshi yang tertidur kemudian sebagian dari kami; aku, Tsunayoshi, dan seorang pemuda Jepang bernama Hibari keluar dari kereta sedangkan sisanya tetap tinggal, memilih untuk kembali ke kampung halaman masing-masing.

Tsunayoshi menghampiri Hibari dan mulai bercakap-cakap dengannya menggunakan bahasa yang tidak kumengerti—sepertinya bahasa dari daerah asal mereka berdua— kemudian Tsunayoshi melambaikan tangan ke arah Hibari yang melangkah menjauh.

"Dia tidak ikut kita?"

"Tidak, dia bilang dia akan tinggal dengan sepupunya yang kebetulan tinggal di perbatasan."

"Oh."

Aku memandang sekeliling.

Stasiun terasa lebih sunyi begitu kereta yang kami berdua pergi, kami pun akhirnya berjalan keluar dari stasiun. Hanya suara angin dan dedaunan serta langkah kaki kami yang begitu jelas terdengar di telinga. Sejauh mata memandang, tak ada satupun bangunan yang terlihat di kejauhan. Semuanya hanya padang rumput yang terpisah oleh jalan kecil yang kami pijak.

"Mukuro, maukah mampir ke suatu tempat?"

Aku tertegun mendengar kata yang keluar darinya.

"Kemana? Kau bilang ingin kembali ke markas bukan?"

Tsunayoshi hanya terdiam, bisa kulihat ia tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaanku. Ia melangkah ke arah barat, mau tidak mau aku mengikutinya dari belakang.

Saat itu matahari masih cukup terik dan angin juga berhembus sejuk.

Tapi, kulihat punggung Tsunayoshi yang berjalan di depanku sedikit gemetar seperti orang kedinginan.

Reflek, kupercepat langkahku hingga menyamai langkahnya; kubawa tubuh Tsunayoshi yang lebih pendek dariku—sekali lagi—ke dalam pelukanku.

_**(—Berhentilah mencoba untuk berdiri dengan kakimu yang rapuh itu,**_

_**Gemetar yang menyentuhmu..**_

_**Membuatku gagal menjadi penopang untukmu, baik kawan maupun bukan)**_

_**. . . .**_

Tubuhnya yang terbalut butiran keringat itu terlihat begitu berkilau, indah sekali. Apalagi tanpa mengenakan sehelai benang pun.

"A..Aaaah!"

"Tsunayoshi.."

Rasanya lucu sekali, aku yang awalnya hanya memeluknya di perjalanan karena reflek semata kini bisa berakhir seperti ini, di sebuah pondok yang tidak terpakai. Menyatukan diri masing-masing dalam satu kegiatan.

Seks.

Hanya ada kami berdua disini, bersama matahari dan bulan yang melihat. Ini sudah kedua kali aku memasukinya tidak peduli waktu yang terus bergerak cepat.

"M-Mukuro.. Aku.."

_Ya, aku tahu Tsunayoshi sayang.. karena ini sudah klimaks-mu yang kesekian kali._

Sesuai dugaanku, ia mengeluarkan spermanya _lagi_ bersamaan dengan milikku yang tertekan di dalam dirinya dan juga ikut keluar. Huh, Sperma milik Tsunayoshi yang sebelumnya mengenai perutku dan mulai mengering rasanya cukup mengganggu.

Aku menggerakkan pinggulku lebih cepat sambil membenamkan kepala ke lehernya, mencium wangi tubuhnya yang tidak kunjung hilang walaupun keringat semakin banyak muncul di permukaan kulitnya. Membuatnya jadi makin cantik.

Kembali kucium, kujilat, dan kugigit lehernya yang sudah penuh bercak merah. Membuatnya mendesah liar.

"A-AAAAHHH... MUKUROOO..."

_Ya, begitu lebih baik, akhirnya kau memanggil namaku terus... tanpa sekalipun namanya tersebut.._

_Akan kubuat kau melupakannya..._

"MUKUROOOOOO~"

Sakit tapi nyaman memenuhi tubuhku, ah.. kau tidak tahu betapa menyenangkannya rasa ini, lebih menyenangkan daripada perasaan yang sama yang bisa kau alami dalam genderang perang.

Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, tangan itu mencoba meraih wajahku lembut. Dengan beberapa tetes darahku yang ada di sela jemarinya karena telah menorehkan cakaran di punggung dan leherku.

Tangan itu bergerak melepas _eyepatch_-ku.

_**(Bingo! Kau telah membuka kotak pandora-ku...**_

_**Berisi bola mata berwarna merah.**_

_**Warna cinta, nafsu, luka, dan kenikmatan— selamat menikmati.)**_

"Kufufufufu... indah bukan, Tsunayoshi?"

Kugerakkan tubuhku mundur demi jeda yang menghanyutkan, memastikan dia sudah terjerat cukup dalam.

Kemudian kembali memaksa masuk.

"AH! AH! HARDER..!"

_Tentu._

"AAAAAHHHHHH... MUKUROOOOOO!"

**. . . .**

Pagi menjelang, dan suara kicauan burung adalah yang mengawali hari baruku.

Dengan malas, kubuka mata namun masih dengan posisi saat tidur. Merasakan tubuh kecil yang berada dalam rengkuhan dengan hati-hati agar ia tidak bangun.

Tapi, nyatanya kedua kelopak matanya tetap terbuka. Mengerjap beberapa kali kemudian terfokus ke arahku dan tersenyum tipis.

"_Ohayou—_Selamat pagi."

"Pagi."

Aku memutuskan untuk bangun dan merilekskan tubuh. Dan terpaku sesaat memandangi sekeliling kami yang berantakan, jangan lupa sperma dan darah yang mengering di ranjang yang kami tempati dan tubuh kami masing-masing.

Malam yang indah, kau tahu? sakit dan nikmat di saat bersamaan.

"Kau sangat gila sekali semalam, Mukuro.." Ia menggerakkan badannya menghadapku, masih dengan posisi terbaring. "Badanku rasanya sakit sekali."

Kemudian aku memejamkan mata singkat, menghampirinya. Mengelus helai-helai cokelatnya yang sudah lama ingin kurasakan, dan ternyata terasa sangat lembut.

"Kufufu, tapi kau menikmatinya bukan, Tsunayoshi?"

Semburat kemerahan samar-samar menghiasi wajahnya. Lalu membuang muka.

Aku mengangkat tubuhnya perlahan seakan menggendong pengantin setelah melakukan resepsi pernikahan.

"Mu-Mukuro..."

"Tsunayoshi.." kukecup keningnya, "Aku pernah bercerita padamu kalau aku tidak punya rumah kan?"

"Ya? Lalu?"

"Kurasa tidak ada salahnya kita berdua menetap disini, atau mungkin di tempat kelahiranku.. hanya kita berdua."

"Rumah kita? Untuk selamanya?"

"Tidak selamanya, hanya sampai waktu kita bertemu dengan malam takkan ada lagi."

Aku mencium bibirnya pelan, sebisa mungkin membuatnya menyadari bahwa keinginanku tulus.

_**(Karena rumahku—**_

—_**adalah dirimu, Tsunayoshi)**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**- Fin -**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N**

Haaaaaaaaai... halo kalian, lama sekali saya tidak bersua dengan kalian.. apa kabar? saya harap baik...

ah, sebelumnya gomen saya ganti penname... /o/ karena setelah dipikir, penname saya bikin nama panggilan jadi banyak eue (walaupun dari dulu emang udah banyak /ditimpukin) jadi saya memutuskan untuk mengganti penname dari E-61 ke Laynri (Layanari) agar sama dengan nama panggilan saya yang masih jadi icon (?) yaitu Lain.

Saya juga mau bilang gomen karena sudah lama tidak aktif karena mulai disibukkan dengan kegiatan bernama kuliah (yea, I'm a college student now... and it's so asdfghjkl you kno-) dan beberapa kegiatan di luar sanaaaa... tadinya saya malah tidak ingin menulis lagi.. tapi karena suatu hari ada yang menyinggung kata ff dengan khr telinga saya pun terketuk /oi

Dan mungkin, kalian sedikit bertanya (atau justru tidak sama sekali?) mengapa saya tidak menulis penname baru setelah tanda copyright.. well, itu karena... saya juga sadar, penulis cerita ini bukan cuma saya sendiri, tapi kalian para reader juga menulis cerita ini. Karena teman saya pernah berkata bahwa penulis bukan sekedar orang yang membuat sebuah cerita, tapi juga orang yang menghidupkan cerita dalam bentuk benang-benang imajiner dalam pikiran.. dan karena kata itu sangat menginspirasi saya, maka saya hanya memberi tanda titik seperti di atas.. dan mungkin seterusnya saya akan menerapkan itu.

Tidak penting? memang... tapi saya hanya ingin berbagi, karena sudah lama tidak menyentuh ffn /krik

Ngomong-ngomong Tsuna ultah bukan? kalau gitu sekalian buat present deh walau telat... Otanjoubiiiiii...

Jaa, gomen saya kelewat curhat, terima kasih buat kalian yang udah baca apalagi yang sudah review.. semoga cerita ini tidak terlalu biasa di mata kalian...

Sampai bertemu lagi~~


End file.
